Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B.Hood and alternatively as Bulleta in Japan, is a character who first appears in Vampire Savior and is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. Outside the ''Darkstalkers'' series, she also appeared in Capcom's Cannon Spike and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Background Many supernatural beings from Makai have entered the human realm. Many of these supernatural beings are considered by people to be of high value or sources of decorative items; materials that don't exist in the human world (such as blood and fluids from the internal organs), can be used for research on biological weapons and the like. The demand for these are very high. The trade of the Darkhunter was created to meet the demands of these clients. These particular hunters track down the supernatural and collect a reward depending on the creature that they hunt. The risks are very high, but so are the rewards. To fight against these Darkstalkers, merely having a fit body, martial arts skills, and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class C creature to defeat an entire army of first class elite supernatural beings. A powerful mind and the thrill of the hunt is also needed to keep one self from going on. A powerful soul is needed so that they are not influenced by the aura that the supernatural of Makai give off''Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp'', pg. 141. ISBN 1897-37604-9. Several hundred Darkhunters of varied skill are said to exist in the realm of Makai. Some of these hunters can often hunt a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Among these hunters, B. B. Hood is a Special S-Class Hunter. Her skills of hunting are so amazing that even Jedah himself considered her worthy as a Darkstalker, and pulled her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to hunt many kinds of creatures. It would be fair to say that she was born to be a hunter. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Haha, they're all mine... It's been a long time since a job this big." The Darkhunter occupation has grown considerably, though it has only started within the last year. This occupation is quite different from what Donovan, a half-human, half-supernatural, does out of fate. Personality Baby Bonnie Hood is a thrill seeker who enjoys the hunt, she will search out for many creatures to hunt, even to the point of doing it for the sport of the hunt then the pursuit for money. Because of this, she is mainly described as an antithesis to Donovan. She hunts solely for the sport, while Donovan hunts to find meaning in his existence. As a profit-seeking Darkhunter, she intentionally pretends to act like a defenseless girl as a way to trick her prey in order for them to get closer to her, and many of her hunting skills are stabbing her opponents with weapons such as knives and using guns for shooting. Routine *Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the total profit, interchanging with the other Hunters is necessary. *Obtaining weapons and ammunition through illegal means. A first class job requires first class materials. *Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every Hunter, skipping this is suicidal. *Making gunpowder mixtures for mines. Continuously researching is the sign of a professional. *Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to the house of her grandmother, Margaret (マーガレット),All About Vampire Savior pg. 21 ISBN 4-88554-474-2 to do errands. *Training for controlled shooting, such as shooting 50 targets while performing a 100 m (328 ft) dash. Basic training is the foundation for advanced skill. One must not forget to always return to the basics. *Using the satellite Catastrophe, a camouflaged hunting satellite, to retrieve information on Darkstalkers. Information gathering is the key to the Hunting business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target. *Enter the Dark Hunting Grand Prix held twice a year. A target is decided upon and they compete to see who can hunt it down first. This is a competition for the Hunters to test their own skills, but not all Hunters compete in this tournament. Weapons *A single Uzi gun *Mines *Missiles *Explosive apples *Two daggers *A rock she uses to smash in her opponent's faces *Her Basket *Backup (John and Arthur assist her by using 2 rocket launchers) *Molotov Cocktail *Machete *Other explosives and knives *Pistol *Ammo Companions Her two-year-old pet dog's name is Harry (ハリー).Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 142. ISBN 1897-37604-9 Although Harry sits along side B.B.Hood in battle, he cowers in fear as she fires her various weapons. When B.B.Hood loses in battle, he runs to her side and howls. The two mercenaries who appear in Beautiful Hunting are John and Arthur (ジョンとアーサー). They use a submachine gun and rifle. The man who appears in one of B.B.Hood's winning poses is simply named Mr. K.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 143. ISBN 1897-37604-9 About Little Red Riding Hood The classic fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood focuses on a young girl who travels to bring a basket of food to her Grandmother's house. However, she is stalked by the infamous Big Bad Wolf, who conceives a plan to devour the girl: he tricks the girl into picking flowers for her grandmother and then makes it to Grandma's house, where he then ambushes and devours old woman whole. He then dresses up in Grandma's night gown and waits for the girl to arrive. When she does, she is amazed of how her "Grandma" appears different, remarking of how big her eyes, ears and teeth are. The wolf then replies how they are all the better to see, hear and ultimately eat her with, shedding off his disguise and then eats the girl. But as the wolf sleeps, the woodsman arrives and cuts open the wolf's stomach, freeing the girl and her grandmother, and then fills it back up with stones. The wolf awakens and attempts to flee, but the stones cause him to collapse and die. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers comics by Udon, B.B.Hood appears in a side story, "The Silver Necklace," in issue 6. She also appears on an alternate cover for this issue. Trivia *B.B. Hood's design is based on the title character of "Little Red Riding Hood", and is possibly inspired by the James Thurber and Roald Dahl versions of the story, both of which feature the titular character fatally shooting the wolf, going as far as making a coat out of him in the Dahl variant. She's also been stated to represent the worst qualities of humanity, namely avarice and violence; Akiman stated in his design notes that every Darkstalkers character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth and horror, but when creating B.B. Hood, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype or myth, she's inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or fuelled by malice, no fictional monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. *Lord Raptor has a special intro when opposing B.B.Hood; Le Malta will pop out with a heart bulging from his eye only to be kicked by Lord Raptor. *In some early concept art, B.B. Hood had a spiked ball in her basket; a weapon which was not used in the final game. She also wore a long-sleeved pink blouse. *In the ''Dead Rising 3 downloadable content pack Super Ultra Dead Rising 3′ Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus Alpha, a B.B. Hood cosplay is available for Frank West. *During Midnight Bliss, B.B. Hood ages significantly into a tall adult waitress which is a subservient role. This is a contrast to B.B. Hood's young but rebellious and domineering self. *In the official strategy guide for Darkstalkers: Jedah's Damnation by GameFan Books, B.B. Hood's country of origin is incorrectly given as USA; her date of birth, never given in any other publications, is claimed to be 1979. Her height is also claimed at 170 cm. *Baby Bonnie Hood is voiced by Miyuki Matsushita, who also voices Q-Bee. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - BB Hood Moves List|B.B.Hood Moves List DSR B.B. Hood Character Breakdown|Character breakdown B.B.Hood's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *B.B.Hood - Strategy Wiki *B.B.Hood - Mizuumi Wiki *B.B.Hood - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bonnie_Hood B.B. Hood - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroe Category:Adaptational villainy